


Hogwarts au that nobody asked for

by Hetalia1912



Series: Group Chat chaos [4]
Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Il Volo, Melodifestivalen RPF, Sinplus (Band), maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Brother/Brother Incest, Chatting & Messaging, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Dark Elsa (Disney), Dark Magic, Elsa (Disney) Has Ice Powers, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Group chat, Gryffindor Alfred, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Internet, M/M, Magic School, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Why did I write this?(Will be worked on more in the future)





	Hogwarts au that nobody asked for

_**The Hufflepuffs** _

**Ferman:** Hey guys!

 **Anna:** Oh hello :)

 **Emma:** Hi :3

 **Alexander:** Greetings ^-^

 **Lily:** Oh hello....

 **Feliciano:** Hello~

 **Ferman:** Where's Isaiah?

 **Anna:** He's sick

 **Anna:** again

 **Ferman:** Oh boy

 **Anna:** yep.....


End file.
